


The devil has curls

by littlebluetui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angry Sex, Caring Harry Styles, F/M, Fighting, Gentle Harry, Gentle Sex, Gentle kiss, Play Fighting, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Secrets, War, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetui/pseuds/littlebluetui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A historic treaty has been broken and war has been declared on Britain. Menacing and brutal Harry is Abigail's only chance if she wants to survive. Does she trust him, or is he too much of a war in himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I jog up the stairs to the gym, tying my hair in a pony tail as I do. I push open the heavy doors, and walk over to the reception area, buzzing in my card. "Afternoon Abi" the lady sitting at the front desk smiles at me. "Hey Linda" I smile back, pushing through the gate. I dump my things in my locker, before going over to one of the treadmills and plugging in my earphones. Exercise was like my drug. When I had a tough day, or a good day, or a nothing day, I hit the gym. I turn on the treadmill and start to run, losing my self in the beat. My eyes eventually fall on the boxing ring. There's a man in it I've not seen before. He has curly brown hair, and that's all I can see from the back. He's shirtless and his arms are covered in tattoo, littering the other wise perfect skin. His muscles move, contracting and loosening as he throws punches at the other boy. Poor thing. He was half the size of the curly haired one, and appeared to be getting a butt whooping. One more solid punch was landed to the scrawny man's head, and his legs gave way as he feel to the ground, forcing a gasp from my lips. It must have been louder than I thought, because curly turned to look at me, his blazing green eyes narrowed. He sees me, and my knees almost give way too, as his eyes travel over me, a smirk spreading to his lips. While my eyes are fixed on his lips, I see them move, but all I can hear is the music. "What was that sorry?" I ask timidly, pulling out my head phones. A chuckle leaves his lips as he leans on the ring ropes, his hands covered by the black boxing gloves, and sweat running down his inked chest. "I said, what's your name?" He says, raising an eyeBrow. "Oh. Um, Abigail" I say, looking over at him as his smirk widens. "I'm Harry."

Harry. I repeat to myself, looking over at him. He looked like a Harry. "C'mere" he says, jerking his head towards the ring. "Oh, no. Boxing isn't my thing" I say, shaking my head. I didn't like to fight, expecially if there was no reason for it. "That's not what I ask. C'mere " he says again. Oh. Okay then. I turn of the treadmill, and leave my phone on one of the benches, going over to the ring side. I climb the stairs on the side, and he puts one foot on the middle rope, pushing it down while he grasp the top one, pulling them apart easily so I can get through. I crouch down, getting through them, as I look at a older man, presumably your coach crouched down next to the littler guy, helping him stand up. "He's fine" Harry tell me, following my grade to the boy. I nod a little bit, a bit nervous that I was being dwarfed by the man that did the. I look back at Harry when he takes one of my hands. He's taken off his gloves, holding one between his knees while he slips the other onto my hand. They were warm from him, and even as he does the straps up as tight as they will go, they're still way too big for me. "I think they're a bit big" I say softly, giggling a bit. He laughs, before putting the one on my other hand. "So Abigail, ever boxed before?" He ask, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. I shake my head, telling him I haven't before his smirk widens. "You're just so intimidating, I figured you must have" he teases me, since we both knew I couldn't beat up a fly. I laugh again, which makes him smile. His smile is cute, and there's dimples involved. "Hold your hands like this" he says, holding his in front of him to show me how to do it. "Good" he smiles, putting his feet between mine and kicking each of them softly so I would widen my stance. He nods again in approval, his smile still in place as he makes his way behind me. I feel him right behind me, and he leans down, placing his chin on my shoulder as his arms are on mine, his massive hands gripping the gloves on the outside. "You wanna focus on where you want to hit" he says, his voice in a soft mumble. "And move your shoulders to face it" he continues, and I nod a little bit. He's got me in a trance. "Then you gotta make your best angry face, just because you're not overly scary otherwise" he says, the smirk evident in his voice. "I'm actually teerifying" I joke back, giggling. "Oh yeah?" He tease, smiling again. I laugh and he shakes his head. He moves his arm in a punching motion, taking mine with his. I can feel the muscles moving and I bite down on my bottom lip softly. "Pretend that..." he starts, when all the televisions in the room which were showing music videos, suddenly change to the News. "We interrupt your normal broadcast for this important news bulletin" a man starts to speak, "BREAKING NEWS"running across the bottom of the screen. "Following a disagreement with the USA that has been kept on a highly classified scale, America and Britain are going to war. The first American troops arrived in the country roughly 4 hours ago, and USA has released a statement claiming all citizens will be in prisoner of wars camps by Midnight. It is being urged to cooperate for your own safety. We will keep you updated." Then the screens go black, as well as all the lights. Harry's arms are still wrapped around me, bit He is now standing up straight, and along with everyone else in the gym, he is silent. There's a screech of wheels outside, and I look up to see 4 camp trucks have just pulled up at the other end of the shopping center, and men in camo clothing are piling out in great numbers. I feel Harry moving now, pulling my back towards the steps. "We gotta go."


	2. Running

I let Harry pull me out of the ring before I snap out of it and realise what's going on and starting to jog beside him. "We're we going?" I ask him, following him to a door that says "STAFF ONLY" but I think in situations like this, that doesn't really count. "I haven't figured it out yet" he admits, eyes wide in the dark of the hall as he tries to figure out which way to go. His hand is holding on tight to mine, but I'm holding his just as tight back. I was freaking out. This was all so crazy and out of the blue, and my mind couldn't process it. Harry pushes on door open and the bright light of outside floods in. He pulls its closed more before sticking just his head out and looking around. He pushes it open more, and it screams out in a creek. "Fuck" Harry whispers loudly, tugging me foward and starting to run, trying to put distance between us and the door that had yelled someone had just come out of it. We reach a corner and Harry stops, looking side to side again.

"Fuck, go back, go back" he whispers, pushing me a bit and I start to run back the way we came. Harry suddenly stops pulling me back, as his head moves side to side. "Go up" he says, not looking at me. I see the ladder in front of him and nod, starting to climb it as fast as I can. I'm literally shaking in fear, not only from the fact that there are soldiers are looking for us, but I'm not good with heights either. The second reason seems pretty stupid in this situation, but I can't help it. I lance down and see Harry just below me, and I go a bit faster, all but falling onto the roof when I get to the top. After a few seconds, I hear heavy feet land next to me, and a hand closes around my arm, poo pulling me back up. I still had the massive boxing gloves on my hands which only made all this harder, but I didn't have time to waist taking them off. "Where are we going?" I ask again in a whisper, my hear beating a million miles an hour and my mind racing. "I don't know" he says, looking around. He looks around the roof, biting his lip before jogging over to the other side. He crouched down behind the lip of the roof, and pulls me down next to him. I fall into his chest, but I'm too scared to care, and he only wraps a protective arm around me. There's more trucks now, but insted of soldiers coming out, there's people filing in. Hundered of people, in a line, while men point guns at them. "Oh my god" I whisper, my eyes tearing up in fear. "No" Harry says pulling away from me and moving to hold my face between his hands. "Do not cry Abigail. You can't do that here. You can cry later when we're safe, but I need you thinking now. Do not cry" he tells me and I nod, knowing he was right.

We climb down from the roof and back into the alleys when the trucks are gone, still being cautious. I had no idea where we could go. My house is too far, and they're probably raiding all of those anyway. "I've got a plan" Harry finally says After way too long of silence. "Oh really? That's cute" I hear a man behind us say. I freeze, my hand going into a deep grip on Harry's. "Turn around" he says, his voice cocky, and a smirk evident. He knew he had us. I realise Harry's hand reluctantly and turn around, seeing a pretty little man, with a very big gun. He chuckles, looking between us. "That's your plan then big guy? Get your girlfriend to fight me?" He smirks, obviously referring to my gloves. I watch as he keeps the gun pointed at me, probably think Harry was the real threat here, and he wouldn't do anything if it meant I could get shot. Little did he know, we met half an hour ago. Next thing I see is a blur flying through the air, and there are to people on the ground. "Run!" Harry says, struggling with the man. Once I realise he's talking to me, I nod even though he can't see, and take off in a sprint through the open field behind the shopping center, which is a bad choice, considering it made me such an easy target. I seem to go unnoticed though, and I jump on of the fences on the other end, ending up at the back of what looks like a factory. I look around, anxiously as I realise I probably just list Harry. Shit. I was dead meat now. I hear a scatching on the fence, and a bit of kicking as my eyes glue to it in fear. This was either really good or really bad. I see the brown curls, followed by a massive body, and I breath out a sigh of relief run in over to him as he lands, wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me back tight, for a while before he pulls away and looks over my head, taking in the new setting. I notice he's got a familiar looking gun in his hands now, and I don't want to ask how he got it. He reaches out for my hand again, and I let him take it straight away, before we start to walk towards the factory


	3. Factory

The large metal door was swinging in the wind, and as we walk up, everything is silent except the sound of its hinges screaming. After Harry sticks his head in and makes sure nobody seems to be in there, we walk in on our tippy toes, and its obvious that something big has gone on here. There's a conveyor-belt stopped when the power went off and, the cereal that it was making over flowing the catcher and falling all over the floor. Once we walk around the factory, we walk up a set of stairs to the next level, and then the next and the next. There's still a bit of light provided by the setting sun, and it pours through the limited windows. We find what seems to be an office, and Harry pushes the door open like he had with all the others to check if there's anyone in here. It had taken us an hour and a half to get to this floor, but I wasn't complaining. I'd rather know for certain nobody was in here. “Fuck” I hear Harry mumble, and he quickly closes the door again before I can see in there. I tense up, and he turns to look at me, biting his lips as if he's debating whether or not to tell me. “There's a dead guy in there. He's been shot” Harry mumbles before starting to walk again. We find what seems to be a staff room, and we walk in, and once we know its clear, Harry takes off the boxing gloves for me I walk to the kitchen area to find some food while Harry pulls out his phone and searches for a radio frequency. He walks to a window and stands there, holding his phone speaker to his ear as he listens to the voice I could barely make out through all the static. I find a 2 cups, and tea bags and milk, and make a tea for each of us. I raid the fridge and find what I presume would have been different staff members lunch's. The one reading 'Peter' on the front was a bowl full of pasta, so I grab that, and a plate of chicken on rice that was 'Rochelle’s.' I walk it all over to Harry who is now sitting on the couch, looking pretty defeated. I'm not sure I wanted to hear what the radio had said. “Britain wasn't at all ready for the attack, and they have basically shut down our military and say they have almost got all civilians rounded up.” He says, picking up Peters food and starting to eat. What a horrible day this has turned out to be.

 

As the sun sets, the factory immediately becomes freezing. I'm regretting the nike shorts and loose singlet I had worn, but Harry didn't even had a top on. He turned his phone off to preserve the battery and we had been talking for the past half hour, trying to figure out what our next move will be as we huddle close to each other on the couch. “I still think we could just stay here. They obviously know that no one is here, so they won't come back” I say, yet again, but I feel Harry shaking his head. “They'll know that big places like this are exactly where people will be hiding. We need to go somewhere less obvious; see if we can find other people who avoided getting caught. Staying here is waiting for them to come get us, Abi.” He says with a sigh, and I know that he's right. My teeth are chattering from the cold, and Harry holds me closer. “I want to go to this cabin my dad owns. It's in the middle of no where, surrounded by forest. There's not even roads to it. They won't even know it's there.” He says, and I can hear that he is getting excited. He must have just remembered it. “It'll take us at least 2 days of walking to get there” he adds, looking down at me as if asking if I was interested. I give him a little nod, and I lay my head on my chest, and he rubs my arm up and down, resting his chin on my head. “Go to sleep love. I'll wake you up in a few hours and we can swap” he says, before I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head. “Night Harry. Thank you” I mumble. I owed him so much. He could have easily left me at the gym, or in the alleys or almost any time he wanted to, but he was still here. “Don't thank me yet” I hear him mumble before I fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

After Harry had woken me up sometime through the night, and apologized a bunch of times for it, he feel asleep and I was left to stay watch as he sleeps in my arms. He was really, really good looking. The permanent serious look on his face subsided as he slept, but he still looked worried. Not that I could blame him. We were on the run in a war zone. As the hours slowly trickled by, slower than they ever had before, I watched as the black of the night turned into a dark blue, and then slowly got lighter and lighter. I smile a little bit, looking out the window. The factory had an amazing view over the whole town from four floors up, and it was amazing in the sunrise. As my eyes drift over the city, I suddenly jump and let out a scream as a massive explosion erupts out the window. I watch as a plane flies over the sky scrapers, then theres a massive boom and there's smoke everywhere, so much that I can see it even all these kilometres away. With a gasp, Harry's suddenly awake next to me and scrambling for the gun. “It's not in here. It's out there” I say, pointing to the window, my voice shaking and eyes wide. He turns to look at me with a confused expression, not sure what I meant until he looks where I am pointing and sees the smoke too. He looks relieved, but only for a second before starting to grab everything he can. “I told you. They're bombing all the obvious places. We need to go.”


End file.
